Those You've Known
by broadwaybaby4205
Summary: ONESHOT! Ilsecentric. "She wanted just to run and hide, but she had nowhere to go." What happened when Ilse got thrown out of her house. Pairing: MoritzIlse.


**Author's Note: Indeed, another "Spring Awakening" oneshot from yours truly. This is Ilsecentric, so enjoy. Read and review and let me know what you thought please! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned "Spring Awakening", it would so not be closing.**

"Thanks, Moritz," Ilse smiled weakly as she looked at her friend, "You really don't have to be here."

"I want to be. I mean, what's the worst he could do with me here?" Moritz responded.

The two sat on the floor of her room dreading the moment that her father came home.

"_Um, may I speak with you for a moment?" a twelve-year-old Ilse inquired as she nervously eyed her teacher._

"_Sure, what's on your mind?" the teacher probed._

"_Well, I have a problem and I was wondering if you could help me," Ilse requested._

"_Of course, what is it?" the teacher responded._

"_My father hits me whenever I do something wrong. And it really hurts. He's been doing it for a while now. I have bruises all over my body now. And he does other things to me as well. I told my friend Moritz about it a few years ago and he said I should tell an adult. I figured I would just tolerate it, but I don't think I can anymore," Ilse lamented. _

"_I will take care of it," her teacher informed her._

"_But, how?" Ilse questioned._

"_Don't worry about it, child," the teacher replied._

"Do you think she told him?" Ilse pondered.

"I don't know," Moritz honestly admitted.

"If she did, he's going to be angry. Really angry," Ilse assumed, fear laced in her voice.

"Your teacher said she would take care of it. For all we know, he's not coming home at all," Moritz suggested causing Ilse to grin for a moment in response.

"Let's hope so," she chuckled.

As if on cue, the pair of friends heard Ilse's front door open.

He was home.

Ilse's thoughts began racing a mile per minute. She didn't know what to do. She wanted just to run and hide, but where would she go?

As she mulled over her possibilities for escape, which were virtually none, she felt Moritz grasp her hand. She turned and smiled at him.

Ilse then heard footsteps heading in the direction of her room, growing louder and louder. She felt almost as if she could hear and feel her impending doom coming closer and closer with each footstep that stomped toward her small bedroom.

Within seconds, her door swung open to reveal her father.

She tightened her grasp on Moritz's hand.

"Hello, father," Ilse greeted.

"Hello, sir," Moritz pleasantly stated.

"Hello, Herr Stiefel. Would you mind if I had a word with my daughter?" he inquired.

Moritz turned to look at Ilse. He was stuck. What could he do? He could always say no. But then Ilse would just suffer the consequences.

"Yes, sir," Moritz obliged, before mouthing to Ilse that he would be waiting outside.

"You need to speak with me?" Ilse probed once Moritz had exited her bedroom.

She gulped. It was just her and him.

"How could you do this?" her father angrily shouted, pulling her up from her sitting position on the ground and grasping her tiny pale arm, "You stupid, stupid girl! You told someone?"

"Father, I-" Ilse began.

His grip on her arm tightened and she was certain it would leave a bruise.

"No," he interrupted, slamming her against the wall, pinning her there; "Do you know what happened today?"

"Wh-what?" Ilse stuttered.

"Your schoolmaster spoke with me. She said you had told her our little secret, but I convinced her it was completely untrue," he informed his daughter as he pressed her small, frail body harder against her bedroom wall, "She apologized and ensured me that it wouldn't happen again. But I already knew that it would happen again."

"What do you mean?" Ilse trembled as her father finally released his grasp on her, her petite frame falling to the floor.

"I'm going to go for a walk, and by the time I return I want you gone," he bitterly stated.

"What?" Ilse gasped.

"You heard me, you idiotic little girl. I am going for a walk, and when I return I don't want to see you. Ever," her father clarified before exiting the room abruptly, leaving Ilse alone.

Ilse felt a combination of fear and relief wash through her body as she blankly stared at the purple bruise forming on her tiny arm. After a few moments, she began loudly sobbing, tears rapidly falling from her eyes.

She rose to her feet, sobs still racking through her as she walked over to her closet. In it sat a row of dresses and coats.

She pulled off the dress she was wearing at the moment and dug through her closet, finding her absolute favorite one, along with her favorite sweater and pulling them out, quickly sliding them on her body.

Ilse glanced over at the small trundle bed pushed into the corner of her room and grabbed a small stuffed bear her grandmother had bought her before she died.

As she glanced around her small room, Ilse couldn't help but feel a little twinge of happiness.

It's not like she could get homesick. After all, she had never had a home.

Ilse sauntered out of her room and through the living room toward the back door. As she walked she looked around. This is the last time she would ever walk through there.

She stepped out of her back door and off of her porch, heading down a stone path that led away from her house.

As Ilse neared the end of it, she saw Moritz ducked behind a tree.

"Ilse!" he hollered, running up to her as she exited the gate.

She didn't respond.

"Where are you going?" he asked, eyeing her.

"I don't know," Ilse told him.

"What happened?" Moritz pressed.

"He threw me out," Ilse flatly stated.

"What?" Moritz responded.

"My father. He slammed me against a wall, yelling at me. Apparently Frauline told him what I said. He denied it and she put it off, but he was so angry at me for telling her. You should've seen him, Moritz. It was horrible. Then, he told me he was going for a walk and that he didn't want to see me when he got back. Or ever," Ilse informed her friend.

After a few moments of the two walking in silence, Moritz finally replied.

"Ilse, I'm so sorry," Moritz softly spoke.

"It's okay," Ilse answered.

"I have an idea. Why don't you live with us? My parents won't mind," Moritz suggested.

"No, it's okay. I wouldn't want to burden them," Ilse declined.

"Well, then what? So you're just going to leave town? This is goodbye?" Moritz gaped in confusion.

"Yeah," Ilse decided, tears starting to well in her large eyes all over again, "I guess so."

The two stood still for a few moments, simply eyeing each other, both softly crying. Finally, Ilse threw her arms around Moritz.

"Thank you," she whispered as she grasped him tightly.

"For what?" he inquired.

"For everything," she clarified, "You're always there for me, Moritz. I've always been able to talk to you. Just, thanks."

"Of course," Moritz laughed bitterly, "Goodbye, Ilse."

"Goodbye, Moritz," she waved before heading off in the other direction, leaving the boy standing there.

Ilse continued to let tears fall from her glassy eyes as she walked.

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked this and thought I did the characters justice. Review please! :)**


End file.
